Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, accept user input from a conventional input device, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse for operating the graphical user interface.
A traditional notion of user interaction is generally in front of a desktop computer or at least sitting within close viewing proximity to a display screen as with laptop computers. Conventional systems are problematic in meeting the challenge of user interaction for new media. The evolution of new media models of computing, such as digital television, digital music, digital movies, have changed the traditional view of the GUI, and the manner in which users can interact with their computers. In one example of a home theater environment, users may be sitting at couch at a distance away from a display screen. At one time, the users may want to manipulate a GUI to obtain and watch live TV or recorded TV, digital home movies and picture slideshows, or watch DVDs movies. In this “lap-use” or “couch-use” environment, a traditional notion of desktop user interaction can be inefficient and frustrating for many individuals. Thus, the users do not realize the full benefits of experiencing new media computing and productivity software.
While the user may attempt to employ a traditional handheld remote control, it provides limited cursor control, if any, for other computing tasks. At another time, users may want to switch to productivity activities, but may find it awkward and inefficient to attempt to use a traditional remote control for entering text, using electronic spreadsheets, creating documents and other productivity tasks. Some traditional remotes have keys similar to telephone number pads. These types of number pads require a user to spend several steps to generate a text character with the user's thumb. This process of entering text is commonly called “thumbing”. In this process, the muscles of the thumb can become very fatigued over extended periods of time. Thus, it can be very difficult and inefficient for some people attempting to enter text, to use electronic spreadsheets, to create documents and other productively tasks with traditional remotes. In a “lap-use” or “couch-use” environment, the user can also waste time and delay the use of their entertainment. These delays can cause the user great frustration and unnecessary stress that is magnified when he or she want to see or hear a specific entertainment program.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus and method to support user interaction for an untethered environment with a keyboard for manipulating the GUI for the new media technologies and productivity activities, such as creation and modification of electronic documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos and the like.